rob_squadfandomcom-20200216-history
Roman Arts
These techniques are absurdly powerful, and said to be as old as time. 6656 of them exist in the universe, with the first 3328 of them known by The Based God, and the next 3328 known by The Bad Man. Anyone can learn a Roman Art with some bombin'-ass dedication and a healthy dose of fighting spirit, but learning two is godlike and knowing three at once is unheard of. Elder 1s, however, have an affinity for them, and the greatest among them are rumored to be able to master 6 at once. These arts distort reality itself, and possibly even created the universe...as well as possibly having the power to unmake it. The Roman Cancel is the most prolific of these arts, and is known by everyone in the Rob Squad, as well as in Weed Patrol. List of Arts(not complete, and possibly will never be) 1: Universe creation trigger. Has the ability to create new mass, as well as establishing the concept of time. XX: Instant transmission. Instantly teleports the user to any living being they can envision in their mind. Xrd: Roman Cancel. 33: Resurrection. Exclusive to the Based Gof. It is not selected at the character select screen and there is no input for it; like all of the Based God's Roman Arts, it is always available to Him, but unlike his other arts, it takes effect automatically when he is killed with at least 50% meter. If and when this happens, the round does not end; The Based One gets up again and levitates while his health is restored. His health will restore to 100% unless he is hit before it finishes, at which point the art ends. However, he is invincible during the beginning of the technique, guaruateeing him roughly 10-15% health. During all of this, an unseen force pushes the opponent away. This makes it difficult to hit Him and interrupt his recovery, but not impossible. Many special attacks, especially anti-airs, will be pushed away from him even if performed at extreme close range. However, ones with rapid horizontal movement will overcome this pressure and hit him. 66: Aegis Reflector. Executed by performing two quarter-circle forward motions and pressing punch, the user opens his arms wide as he creates a square energy barrier which appears in front of him. The barrier slowly moves forward while flashing until it slows to a stop, then lingers for a second and disintegrates. The punch button used determines the distance at which the barrier appears in front of him. If all three punch buttons are pressed, the barrier instead appears diagonally upwards. The barrier reflects most projectiles at their user, and an opponent who touches it without blocking will be damaged and knocked away. However, the user can pass through the barrier as if it wasn't there. This move is arguably the best Roman Art for juggling in the universe.. Since it's wielder is free to move while the barrier lingers, they can strike low or get behind the opponent and force them into the barrier. This enables them to set up many combos and traps, though the potential is somewhat limited by the barrier's lifespan: it disintegrates more quickly the more it reflects. It is possible for a skilled user to create two barriers with sufficiently full meter: this allows them to attempt a cross-up by trapping the opponent between the barriers and then attempt to knock them into one, whereupon they will be bounced helplessly between them. 3329: Ultra-Bad Death Trigger. Exclusive to the Bad Man, it is what makes him truly deadly, as it allows one to erase matter and energy from the universe. Note that while The Based God can replace the lost matter or energy, it is released in a raw state, and cannot exactly replicate what was lost, making all deaths by this ability super canon.